Assistant Researcher's Notes (Quest)
This quest does not appear in your quest journal About the Quest This is a Forum Lore Quest and, as such, doesn't not start or finish the same way that many in-game quests do. The first hint players received of this quest in game appeared in the SOE Forums on 7/14/09 when Dev "Cronyn" posted a screenshot of a note that needed to be deciphered due to its damage. The note deciphered read: :To my fellow learned sages, :It is with much rejoicing that I have discovered writings and notes lost since before the Shattering. I believe them to be of immense importance especially to learning more about the past of Norrath, but also may hold the key to discovering more about the fate of my ancestral home, the continent of Odus. :However, I believe I have also uncovered a deeper mystery, one with potentially grim implications. It seems that some of our assumptions of the fate of Odus, and of the Erudites, may be shrouded in a veil of deception. I cannot be sure, but _____ that there _____ be lea(ding) (t)here. :Although I was able to deceive the Quellithullians of The Vaults of El'Arad, I believe that my very life may be in jeopardy. Thus, I must do as _____ to retain anonymity. The tome that I am sending could be copied and given to the people of Norrath, but not openly so. If the Quellithullians hear that this information is getting out, then they may close the doors and no one will learn of the important facts. :I recommend you use other tomes that can decipher this. I have discovered another near the front of the Vault, and will attempt to glean what I can from it. Should I be discovered, I will hide my notes in the _____ but will suspend it within a bubble. :In order to read the notes you will need a piece of a mineral that can disrupt spatial gravity. I believe that such a mineral exists on Norrath in small quantities, and may have been experimented on by none other than Varsoon himself as he researched an item of power known as the Glowing Black Stone. Seek out this item, and it could allow you to break my spell. :I will contact you again once I have more for you, although I can't be sure when that might be. Until then, be wary as those who wish this information hidden might be around you. :''Sincerely, An Esteemed Colleague '' These are the clues of the quest. Steps #Complete the quest A Strange Black Rock which rewards the Glowing Black Stone. #Equip the Glowing Black Stone. #Enter The Vaults of El'Arad and examine the book pedestal at (just inside the zone and down the short steps to the left) while wearing the stone. A torn hand-written note will appear in your inventory. #Speak with Navarius Orvalis in North Freeport or Sage Indis Surion in South Qeynos while you are carrying the torn hand-written note and purchase Assistant Researcher's Notes, Vol. 1, Halls of Erudin Rewards * Assistant Researcher's Notes, Vol. 1, Halls of Erudin